Roxanne Ritchi
Roxanne Ritchi is a not-so dim-witted reporter who is the favorite victim of Megamind's kidnapping schemes to defeat Metro Man, believing that the two are a celebrity couple. She has actually been kidnapped so many times that she has become quite casual about the whole ordeal. Even going as far as to try to get in an interview with Minion during one of these kidnappings. She knows just almost everything about Megamind except that he harbors a secret crush on her. Going to grieve for Metro Man she unknowingly encounters Megamind in the museum when he disguised himself as one of the employees Bernard. Later she calls Megamind (Bernard) and schedules a date to try and decipher Megaminds plan. (Which Megamind is all to happy to accept.) The two become closer and and Roxanne eventually finds out Megamind's plan to create a hero to fight. Hal who is totally in love with Roxanne is infused with Metro Man's powers but turns evil when Roxanne turns him down. Roxie on a date with Megamind (disguised as Bernard ounce again) Ends up finding out his secret when she accidentally turned off his disguise generator during a kiss. She confronts him outside and finds out that Megamind truly cares about her and isn't trying to trick her. She dumps him due to his past and his deception. She later teams up with him to try and defeat Tighten. They discover that Metro Man isn't really dead, just retired. Megamind turns himself in and Roxanne goes to confront Tighten, which only leads to her to capture. Megamind comes to her rescue and during an epic battle comes out victorious and drains Titan's powers. Roxanne and Megamind are currently going steady by the movie's end. History Background Not much is known about Roxanne's early life except that she used to go bike riding with her mother at the Metro City Park in her youth and that she used to be best friends with a girl named Vida in middle school.Megamind is the super villain of story, and like any good super villain that knows his stuff, he needs a hostage in order to lure the good guy, Metro Man, to fight him. Enter Roxanne Ritchi, the reluctant damsel in distress. Megamind has kidnapped her so many times that she's simply not afraid of him anymore. One day, Megamind kidnaps her yet again, Metro Man goes to her rescue yet again, the same predictable routine. It turns out Metro Man's weakness was copper as it drains his power, and when Megamind's death ray hits, it kills the hero and Megamind takes over the city. One night, Roxanne goes to the museum dedicated to Metro Man and bumps into the museum's archivist, Bernard. As she attempts to comfort him about the hero's death, she says the heroes can be made and decides to stand up to Megamind. The next day, she finds the villain's secret hideout and goes inside, along with Bernard in order to try and find out the villain's plans for the city and stop them. After standing up to Megamind and escaping the lair, Roxanne becomes impressed with Bernard for being the only other person to stand up to Megamind except Metro Man. She begins seeing him, and they become close, while all the while Roxanne works on deciphering Megamind's plans. One evening, before going on a date with Bernard, Roxanne finally figures out Megamind's plan: to create a hero so that he'll have someone to fight again. And it turns out that the hero, Titan, was actually Roxanne's cameraman, Hal Stewart. When she goes to her date, a very big secret is revealed completely by mistake: "Bernard" was actually Megamind all along. Roxanne, deeply hurt, dumps him in the rain. However, she looks back before she walks away. The next morning, Megamind comes to her apartment and tells her that Titan turned evil and he needs her help. Since Titan has Metro Man's powers, they need clues as to what could be his weakness and since Roxanne knows where Metro Man's hideout is, they decide to cooperate. After arriving there, the duo finds out that Metro Man is actually alive and well. The truth was that he got tired being a hero and faked his death in order to retire. However, he won't be helping them because he was done being a hero. After that, Megamind lost his will to fight and goes back to prison. But Roxanne goes and tries to reason with Titan and that backfires as Titan ties her to Metro Tower, the tallest building in the city and uses her to lure out Megamind. Roxanne encourages Megamind to not give up as this was his best quality and that she needs his help right now. Megamind does come to her rescue and saves her, but gets injured in the process. Then Metro Man shows up, saying he never should have left and goes after Titan. The twist is, that it was Minion who was "Megamind", and Roxanne figures out that "Metro Man" was the real Megamind. After Megamind chases Titan off, Roxanne turns off his disguise so that everyone can see who their real hero was. However, Titan comes back and realizes that it was Megamind and not Metro Man because of Megamind's mispronunciation. Roxanne spots Megamind's invisible car, where the one thing that could stop Titan is, and alerts Megamind. He grabs the Defuser gun, but Titan throws him into the air, and it looks like he will fall to his death. Roxanne in the meantime, creeps behind Titan to knock him out with a signpost but abandons that plan and runs when Megamind goes flying and Titan comes after her. She backs into the fountain, with Titan about to kill her, when a dehydrated cube falls in the water and materializes into Megamind, who grabs the gun, and defuses Titan from his powers. Roxanne forgives Megamind and he becomes Metro City's new hero. Roxanne is last seen dancing with Megamind at the musuem inauguration, when their dance ends she leaps into his arms and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Appearance Roxanne is a very pretty woman of average height, with big blue eyes and a short pixie-cut brown hair that is parted to the right. Her face is a bit squarish in shape, and she has a smattering of light freckles across her nose and cheeks. She also has a beauty spot a bit under her mouth and to the right. She has an average chest and wide hips, making her body pear shaped in appearance. Abilities Even though Roxanne is pretty much a normal human and as such doesn't have any superpowers, she does have very good investigating skills because of her job as a reporter, and won't stop until she has all the facts. Personality What defines Roxanne is the fact that she is brave. If there is wrongdoing of any kind afoot, she will try to stop it, even when it's clear she's at a disadvantage. She is very strong-minded and she is very determined, so when she decides on doing something, she will do it. However, she isn't reckless, she will call for and accept help if the situation calls for it. Despite being sarcastic at times, she truly believes in the goodness of people. This is why she is nice to everyone, unless they prove her otherwise and then it depends on the person. She is very honest and one of the things she cares about the most is honesty and, although white lies are fine, she doesn't tolerate big lies. When she is angry, she can get physical but she is willing to give second chances. She cares deeply about the people around, and will try to protect them and help when there's trouble. She is also very smart, and usually figures things out rather quickly. She is very nosy and will try to get to bottom of whatever she is investigating. She can be quite observant but when she is involved with something emotionally, she can sometimes overlook details. Gallery Roxanne.jpg Roxanne and Megamind.jpg Category:Megamind Characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Humans